Destiny of the rose
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: What would happen if they questioned their world? In the movie they go to the 'outside world'. This story is based before then about a dream Utena’s has and how it could be a perhaps a prophecy. Utena begins to look at Anthy as part of her destiny. Plea


Disclaimers: I don't own Utena or its characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi ^-^ this is my first attempt at an Utena story. Since I joined fan fiction I mostly wrote all stories based on sailor moon and never thought I would know enough about the show of the revolutionary girl Utena to write something worthy. And the idea to write something like this came after I had watched the movie. I began wondering if I lived in their world, what it would be like if I ever wondered what was beyond it. What would happen if they questioned it? You know how in the movie they go to the outside world. I guess this story is before that. Utena's dream is perhaps a prophecy.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this and please review! ^-^ One more thing the dialogue is from an episode and not mine, I just burrowed it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Destiny of the Rose" By: Neptune's Tears  
  
Foot steps echoed softly cutting the silence that held the air as a graceful uniformed figure walked briskly down the stoned road of Ohtori Academy, books uncaringly tossed over one shoulder. The large clock of the academy's towers chimed almost intimidating, as if all of eternity was forced and controlled around that very thing. And the figure stopped to pause in walking. The wind carried leaves that swirled about her feet. She looked around her doubtingly and questioned the pink golden tinted skies above her.  
  
'Is it real? Is anything really real..?'  
  
Utena sighed pushing that obstructive thought away and walked off the path a little ways to sit under a giant oak tree. The crisp grass of late summer crunched slightly under the black uniform jacket she wore. And her pink tresses made a lovely contrast spiraled across it as she laid down, her forehead covered by her arm. She had intended on leaving the campus. After staying late fulfilling a detention caused by 'tardiness and disobedience', she had wanted to leave. What had stopped her?  
  
The rose crest etched on the ring she's had for what seemed forever, glittered in the fading mid-afternoon sun. It seemed to capture all of the light and warmth of the golden rose painted skies, as if drawing it into the rich elegant black curves and lines of the intricate design. Utena stared at it for a moment lost in her own brief memories and the lore of that very crest that held her past in a fussy memory.  
  
"What was that dream anyway?" The sprawled out figure asked aloud to the approaching night and the sweet chorus of the crickets and sighed closing her eyes remembering.  
  
The dream had been vivid and sketchy, but so very real.  
  
She had been running, with no destination but to reach the endless miles of earth and archway of trees. A voice she knew but couldn't place from where and why, whispered through the trees and reached her awareness from the depths of her memory. And the dialogue played within her again warped and cracked from time..  
  
"Who's that?" 'a witch..'  
  
"A witch?" 'The rose bride..'  
  
"The.. Rose bride?"  
  
'She sacrificed herself to save her beloved prince,  
  
Even though she was the only one who truly loved the prince  
  
And what's more, the prince who loved her was no longer the Prince she knew  
  
But instead he became.. The end of the world..'  
  
"Save her!.. save her.."  
  
'You're such a gentle child.. Thank you for your tears.  
  
The only one who can save her is the prince she believes in. I can't become her prince..'  
  
"Then I'll become a prince!"  
  
'If you can retain that nobility even when you grow up..  
  
you may indeed be able to save her from eternal suffering..  
  
But you surely will forget about this night.  
  
And even if you do remember, you're a girl.  
  
Soon you'll become a lady.'  
  
"I will! I'll become a prince no matter what!"  
  
'That ring will surely lead you here again..'  
  
Slowing to a stop she paused catching her breath. It was one of the only noises among this archway of trees. Utena glanced about her with untrusting shadowed cerulean colored eyes. This place, what ever it was, mocked her. Its voice crept through the vegetation and whispered around her. It questioned her freedom and existence. It seemed to tempt her with fruitless promises and lies.  
  
There were now only two paths on either side of her from the one she had been on.  
  
One was to the left and the other on the right.  
  
A cold shiver passed through her as a chilled wind pushed her on, urging her to keep moving but she continued to stare at the paths considering, as if trying to choose the right one.  
  
The left path was beautiful and tempting. Light danced through the shifting spaces of the canopy of trees surrounding it, painting the golden tinted ground with specks of color of warmth. It was an enchanting path and whispered of fairy tales and laughter, of happy endings. Bright red roses climbed over and through the trees adding color and lovely scents.  
  
She glanced to the right. The path was dark and silent. The ground was uneven and seemed to be sucked of life and color and had much ordinary dust colored jagged stones astray across the ground, in contrast to the colorful pebbles and crystallized gems that the other path possessed. The trees were bent over and twisted into each other from the cruel unforgiving hand of nature and governing essence of time. A slight wind blew through the dried leafless tops of the trees, not doing anything save moving them a bit.  
  
She looked back to the left path and took a step forward enchanted by its welcoming lore and magic. Something, as if by instinct stopped her paces.  
  
The woman prince kneeled and began to push away the golden earth with the remains of a fallen branch, not sure what or why she was doing so. After a moment she pushed and dug deeper, intent on her cause and as the earth pushed away she saw what made her breath catch in her chest.  
  
Nothingness.  
  
Below the shallow layer of earth there was nothing. Knowing now the secret of the lie, Utena threw the branch with all her might into the mirroring image of the left path. Spell broken, it shattered before her and the earth began to crumble making a void. Thunder boomed, and the sky broke and unleashed its fury with sheets of rain and lightening.  
  
She gasped and turned back but the original path she had been walking on was gone, nothing but a dead end, leaving only the right or the fake unreal world of the left. It had been beautiful but it wasn't for her. She was surer of that then ever now. The fake beauty was venomous and was capable of lies and pain.  
  
Running now towards the right and jumping over all the obstructions of this road, Utena had chosen this dull and thorn ridden destiny of the unknown.  
  
Even though this choice lacked the glamour and lore of the other it held a sweet peace of silence. Though sometimes cruel, the law of nature kept things whole and continuous and just. It was ordinary and simple, yet perfect. Things awaited her and she could make her own light and destiny, venturing down at her own pace. This way, nothing else could determine its ending. Something waited for her there, someone..  
  
Utena blinked out of her memory and opened her eyes.  
  
'So', she thought, 'Am I to choose a path?'  
  
The sweet scent of roses drifted across the court yard and soon made its way to the dazed figure that sat up and brushed the grass off her uniform yawning, stretching and hopefully pushing away nagging tiredness the closing of the day brought. She smiled inhaling deeply.  
  
'Himemiya Anthy..'  
  
Utena walked the short distance to the academy gardens deciding to postpone her venture home a little while longer. She paused in front of the green house seeing the silhouette of a figure she knew so well and entered the utopian like world of flowers and florescent lighting.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Utena."  
  
The dashing uniformed woman waved her hand in greeting at the rose bride and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. Everything she needed was right there. And though she had no idea of what that dream told her it didn't matter right then. If she had a choice to make she knew it consisted of this one person.  
  
'You shouldn't be here at night by your self you know," Utena remarked seeing as how late it got so soon. "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
Anthy smiled and put down her watering can, following her champion out and into the night.  
  
Life may seem dull and unattractive, even cruel and harsh but it is real. You can touch it, and breathe it and live in it. It has no restrictions, no dead ends. Everyone's path is different and unique. It's only as glamorous, warm, and beautiful as you make it to be.  
  
"Hey Himemyia?" Utena began unsure of her question and met the light green teal eyes of her companion as they walked home together.  
  
"Did you ever wonder what lies out side of the forest? What is beyond this place?"  
  
After a moment Utena shrugged a little and felt the need to explain.  
  
"I know that sounds weird, but have you? I mean haven't you ever been curious?"  
  
Anthy paused as if considering and looked up to the stars before smiling to her champion who waited for a reply.  
  
"As long as you are there beside me I wouldn't have to wonder, Miss Utena. ^-^"  
  
It wasn't quite the answer she was looking for or needed, but it was good enough and brought a smile and a slight blush to Utena's face regardless.  
  
"Would you stop already with the Miss Utena, thing?" She pleaded for the umpteenth time not really meaning it. She kind of liked it anyway.  
  
"But I'm engaged to you now, Miss Utena.." Came her calm sweet reply.  
  
The two walked on in respectable silence just enjoying the others company. Alone on their path and with a destiny that shined brighter then anyone knew and grew separate then the rest. Like the white pedaled climbing roses growing along the fence and balcony of their shared home and dorm as they neared.  
  
Their love was to guide their way and lead them on the right path...  
  
Together, anything was possible.  
  
~La Fin~ 


End file.
